Fate and Tragedies
by PennCrawford
Summary: Chuck is back from Monaco and is willing to leave it up to Heads or Tales to see if him and Blair should be together. CB ONESHOT.


**One shot. C/B **

**Spotted**: **B** and **S** walking out of **Barney's** with new dresses for the White Out party, later on tonight, walking to the Palace. **C** back after weeks of isolation, well maybe not isolation seeing as word got out that instead of spending a warm, cozy Christmas with **B**, **N **decided to visit **C **for vacation. Can't wait to see what drama untangles tonight. You can beat I'll keep you posted. XOXO

Blair walked out of Serena's room and headed outside to catch a cab home. As she got out of the elevator she came face to face with Chuck Bass. A person she was both elated and irritated to see.

"So I see your back from hiding" she said as she walked briskly past him.

"Indeed I am, miss me?" he said as he followed

"You wish"

"Excuse me"

"Seriously what was that? You feel a little rejection and you runaway. I now see why you don't have relationship with any girls"

He grabbed her wrist a little too tightly for Blair's taste. "You weren't just any girl" he whispered harshly in her ear before walking back into the Palace, while Blair just stood there wondering if he meant what he just said.

* * *

Blair entered the party with Nate as her arm candy Chuck noticed disgusted. She looked gorgeous in her short white baby doll dress and Nate looked princely on her arm. Chuck downed his drink and headed towards them. 

"You made it, I thought you said you weren't sure if you were coming" Nate said as he saw Chuck.

"I almost didn't but when I got to the hotel I bumped into someone and I thought what the hell, should be fun." He said as he looked straight into Blair's eyes.

"Glad you did man. Blair I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back" Nate smiled and went on his way.

When they were finally left alone Chuck looked back at Blair. "Aren't you going to compliment me on how I look" he said smirking

"Funny"

"Fine, back to serious matters then, meet me on the top floor in 15 minutes."

"No"

Walking away with a glint in his eye he replied. "Sure"

"Get over yourself"

He studied her face with his smirk still in place hearing her voice waver a bit. "You'll be there"

* * *

13 minutes later Blair was on the top floor just as Chuck said she would. She didn't go there because she missed him she swore to herself. She only went because she was curious to hear what he had to say. 

"You're early. Someone's eager."

"Shut up; I got here early to just get this over with. What do you want?"

"To explain us"

"There is no us"

"Things happen unexpectedly. You just have to go with it. It's harder for me to admit it then you, trust me" he said through gritted teeth

"Oh, please" she said dismissively as she tried to walk away. He put his arm against the walk and blocked her.

"Not everything is planned Waldorf. We are a perfect example"

"So what's your point?"

"We'll leave this up to fate. You're a big believer of fate, right"

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Heads or Tales"

"Heads or tales? You've got to be kidding me"

"I kid you not. If you're such a big believer in fate then let the coin decide what happens with us. If the coin lands on Heads we are meant to be but if it lands on Tales this wasn't supposed to happen, it was doomed from the start and I'll let you continue on your perfect fantasy life with Nathanial"

"You're not joking about this. You're serious"

"Do you see grin on my face"

"Fine, I'll bite. Where's the coin?"

"Right here, you ready?" he flips the coin in the air and Blair reaches to catch it. He grabs her closed fist and wraps his hand around it. He started pushing her towards the wall, his eyes not leaving hers.

"We haven't seen the coin Chuck"

"You're praying it says Heads" he whispered against her lips before he turned his head and trailed his lips against her jaw line.

"What are you doing?"

"Pick a side" he said close to her ear.

"What is this, the Matrix? Pick a red pill or pick the blue." She said sarcastically shoving him away a small distance trying to ignore the fact that when he whispered in her ear it sent a chill up her body.

"Why Blair Waldorf I think you just came up with the best analogy to explain this situation. Let's forget what the coin says, you choose. Tales, this story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe and act like this never happened. Heads, you stay in wonderland with me, and I show you how deep this rabbit hole goes."

"Chuck, stop it" Blair said as he pushed up against her harder.

"It's a simple question, Waldorf"

Her breathing staggered as kissed up her neck. She tried to clear her head about what was going on. This was her way out all she has to do is just say Tales and then she'll finally be happy with Nate with out her recurring distraction named Chuck. It would all be done and over with.

He kissed her chin and stopped centimeters from her mouth. "So what's it going to be, Waldorf"

She looked in his eyes and thought about what would happen if her and Chuck got caught. What if it wasn't Serena this time, what if it was Nate that caught them upstairs? It would be a tragic

"Heads" she whispered softly.

Guess she loved tragedies.

**

* * *

**

**Here you go just a simple little one shot for you guys. **

**Loved it? Hate it?**

**R&R thanks**


End file.
